


Raison de vivre.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien était assis sur le canapé du salon, le regard dans le vide et une tasse de thé fumante devant lui. Aujourd'hui sortait son premier album, Perdu d'avance, et il se sentait vide. Il avait tout donné dans cet album, craché ses tripes, il faisait partie de lui, et il se sentait maintenant vide de toutes émotions. Il ne redoutait pas vraiment la critique médiatique malgré le travail monstre que ça lui avait demandé pour le finir. Il redoutait plutôt les réactions de ses proches. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir son vrai visage, comprendre ses pensées les plus sombres et se demander où c'est qu'ils avaient foiré.





	Raison de vivre.

Aurélien était assis sur le canapé du salon, le regard dans le vide et une tasse de thé fumante devant lui. Aujourd'hui sortait son premier album, _Perdu d'avance_ , et il se sentait vide. Il avait tout donné dans cet album, craché ses tripes, il faisait partie de lui, et il se sentait maintenant vide de toutes émotions. Il ne redoutait pas vraiment la critique médiatique malgré le travail monstre que ça lui avait demandé pour le finir. Il redoutait plutôt les réactions de ses proches. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir son vrai visage, comprendre ses pensées les plus sombres et se demander où c'est qu'ils avaient foiré. Ses parents allaient sûrement se demander qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu raté dans son éducation, se demander pourquoi il se sentait aussi minable. Ses potes le regarderaient différemment maintenant, comprendraient enfin que les choses ne lui passaient pas par-dessus la tête, qu'il ne s'en foutait pas autant qu'il devrait et le faisait croire. Ils verraient enfin à quel point il était une baltringue, comme il le disait si bien dans _cette_ chanson. Sa gorge se noua et pour la énième fois de la journée, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de s'endormir pour oublier toute douleur.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard au son de son portable qui vibrait sur la table, résonnant contre sa tasse maintenant froide. Il se pencha sans se redresser pour attraper son téléphone à l'aveuglette et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Il ressemblait vraiment à un déchet humain comme ça, il faisait pitié.   
\- Allo ? dit-il faiblement d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil et ses pleurs, sans prendre le temps de voir qui l'appelait.   
\- Orel ? C'est moi, dit une voix inquiète à l'autre bout du fil et il reconnut son meilleur ami et colocataire, Guillaume.  
\- Gringe ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation en enlevant son bras de son visage et regardant à présent le plafond, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.   
\- Oui, c'est moi. T'es à l'appart ? demanda-t-il rapidement.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? réussit à articuler Aurélien malgré ses larmes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.   
\- J'arrive dans dix minutes.   
Aurélien allait répondre quelque chose quand il entendit le bip signalant que Guillaume avait raccroché. Il lâcha son portable qui tomba à terre et se recroquevilla de nouveau sur lui-même en boule dans le canapé. Quand ses idées noires prenaient le dessus dans son cerveau il pouvait devenir très dangereux pour lui-même et Guillaume était le seul qui pouvait l'en sortir. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, pour le rassurer, pour l'aider à vaincre ses névroses. Elles faisaient partie de lui et prenaient de plus en plus de place avec le temps. Il était si fatigué de se battre tout le temps contre lui-même.

Il était dans un état de demie-conscience lorsqu'il entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut pas même la force de se relever sur le canapé afin de faire bonne figure et avant même qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot, il sentit Guillaume se précipiter vers lui, sur le sol, et toucher son visage.   
\- Orel...! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
Aurélien se remit à pleurer et ferma les yeux plus fort pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.   
\- Orel, regardes-moi. S'il-te-plait, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et Aurélien fit ce qu'il lui demandait.   
\- Parles-moi, pourquoi tu pleures Orel ? demanda Guillaume en caressant son visage.   
\- Je me sens tellement nul. Je sers à rien.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai écouté ton album et... je sais pas pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça mais c'est pas comme ça que je te vois moi.   
\- C'est pourtant qui je suis réellement Gringe, dit Aurélien en se redressant sur le canapé, lui permettant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je suis faible, je suis si fatigué de me battre contre moi-même.   
\- Alors laisse-moi t'aider, reposes-toi sur moi. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? Tu n'es pas faible, tu es le garçon le plus courageux et travailleur sur je connaisse. Tu es une personne magnifique Orel, continua-t-il en dégageant une mèche derrière son oreille. Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte que sans toi je ne serai probablement même plus là ?   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Aurélien à travers ses larmes, en reniflant.   
\- Je te dois tout. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré je serai sûrement encore à la rue, sans boulot, sans passion, sans amis. Tu m'as offert ton amitié, m'as accepté chez toi, m'as fait rencontrer des personnes qui sont aujourd'hui mes meilleures amies, m'as redonné estime en moi-même, de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Même, je dois avouer... tu m'as fait rencontrer l'amour, le vrai. Celui qui est loyal et beau. Alors, je t'interdis de penser du mal de toi-même.   
\- L'amour ? demanda Aurélien, confus. De qui tu parles ?   
\- De personne, murmura Guillaume en baissant les yeux. Oublie ce que je t'ai dis.   
\- Non, attends. Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un et tu me l'as caché ? Dis-moi qui c'est Guillaume, demanda Aurélien en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.   
\- C'est toi Orel, soupira Guillaume. T'as toujours pas compris ? T'es ma raison de vivre. T'es la personne qui a réussit à  me reconstruire après toutes ces années d'errance. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, j'avais trop de fierté, mais tu dois le savoir. T'es quelqu'un de magnifique. T'es beau, gentil, droit, loyal, honnête, drôle, intelligent... Et j'en passe. Orel, t'as toutes les qualités, alors arrêtes de te sous-estimer. Je comprend que tu puisse avoir peur mais tout ira bien parce que tu as ça dans le sang. La détermination et le courage. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tant que tu le voudras.   
\- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Aurélien sous le choc de sa déclaration.   
\- Oui Orel, ça te paraît si invraisemblable que ça que je puisse t'aimer ? Tu es mon meilleur ami avant tout mais récemment j'ai aussi développé des sentiments amoureux pour toi.   
\- Pour de vrai ? demanda Aurélien, incrédule, en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau.   
\- Orel, je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Je voudrai passer ma vie entière à te prouver à quel point tu es important et en aucun cas quelqu'un de faible.   
\- Guillaume... murmura Aurélien le souffle coupé. Embrasse-moi.   
Guillaume n'hésita qu'une seule petite seconde avant de se pencher vers le visage de son ami et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, se persuadant qu'il n'en aurait jamais le courage. Aurélien entoura sa taille de ses bras afin d'approfondir le baiser et il en eut le souffle coupé. Lorsqu' Aurélien se recula pour reprendre sa respiration, il admira la beauté de ses traits et la vitesse à laquelle sa poitrine se soulevait. Aurélien lui jeta un coup d'œil timide et se mordit la lèvre :   
\- Est-ce que ça allait ? demanda-t-il soucieux.   
\- Si ça allait ? Tu rigoles. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.   
\- Menteur, rit Aurélien en se blottissant contre lui et il ouvrit les bras pour les passer autour de sa taille.   
\- Je ne mens pas, affirma-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Tu te sens mieux ?   
\- Beaucoup mieux, oui, sourit Aurélien en calant son visage dans son cou et son souffle le fit frissonner légèrement. Je t'aime aussi Guillaume. Tellement. J'aimerai rester toute ma vie comme ça.  
\- Moi aussi. N'oublie jamais que je suis là pour toi. Et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Maintenant reposes-toi, Orel. Tout ira mieux à ton réveil.   
Aurélien s'endormit apaisé, contre le torse de son ami et maintenant petit-copain, et se dit que oui, effectivement, tout irait mieux à présent, maintenant que Guillaume était près de lui.

 


End file.
